Numair's Bad Day
by Fauna Greywolf
Summary: A short little One-shot about our faveorite mage having a not so super day.


Numair Salmalin, Tortall most powerful mage woke to the sun shining into his tower window. He grumbled as he realized he had forgotten to close the shutters the night before because his rooms had been stuffy. Rolling over and covering his face with his pillow, he didn't realize he was now on top of Kittens tail. The young dragonette shrieked causing the black robe mage to fall to the floor in a tumble of sheets and pillow.

'Why do I have a feeling it's going to be one of those days.' Rather then trying to untangle himself, he singed the sheets of using his magic before pulling himself up. The dragon sat there grumbling at him in her usual series of whistles and clicks. "Kit. Don't make me muzzle you. Wait! Why are you even here?" Usually she slept with Daine in her rooms under the Rider barracks. Kitten pointed to a note lying on the night table next to Numairs bed. Going over to get it he stubbed his toe on the foot of his bed. Letting loose a string of curses he snatched the letter up and tried to make sense of Daines handwriting. "I really must talk to my Magelet about her penmanship."

_Numair,_

_Jon needed me for something so I had to leave early. Please keep an eye on Kitten for me as Tkaa is also doing other things. Owe you one._

_Daine_

He looked over to the dragonette, already back asleep. With any luck she would spend most of the day like that. Going over to his dressing table he replayed Daines note in his mind, "What could a Basilisk possibly have to do today that doesn't allow a baby dragon to be present?" Reaching for his bottle of hair oil he up ended it into his hand. After several shakes nothing come out. "Huh?" Looking into the bottle he saw nothing left. Tossing the bottle away he opened one of the drawers to retrieve another only to find none.

"Mithros Mynoss and Shakith what else could go wrong." In the back of the drawer he saw another piece of parchment. Apparently it was a note from himself reminding him to buy more hair oil when he went to the Market to get Daines Midwinter gift. Grabbing the leather thong he normally used he tied down his wild mane of black hair as best he could before going to put on some clothes to run to market. What he found made him slam his head in despair. "This cannot be happening." He pulled the new note down,

_Sorry Numair, the bats that visited a couple days ago ruined your other clothes. This is all that's left. _

_Daine._

10 Minutes later

Numair double checked the hall outside his rooms before activating his invisibility spell and leaving. Kitten walked by his side chuckling slightly to herself. As mage and dragon walked to the lower levels of the palace they saw the Kings Champion Alanna of Olau and Pirates Swoop escorting a group of visiting dignitaries to the Kings Library. Seeing Kitten wandering alone she stooped down to talk to her.

"Hey little one. What are you doing down here?" The pale blue dragonette chuckled before trilling a series of notes. The air shimmered next to her making the 6'5" mage visible. He was dressed in tights and a short green tunic with big puffy sleeves. The whole thing was covered in yellow and blue sequins and gems making it flash in the torchlight of the hall. It had been his costume from the midsummer festival that year and to this day he had no idea how Daine had talked him into wearing it. "You little traitor." Alanna straightened from her crouch, "Numair what on earth are you wearing?" Hearing that this gaudily goofy attired man before them was the most powerful mage in Tortall sent the dignitaries into fits of giggles. He groaned before performing the proper bow for their station which only got them laughing harder. "Alanna can you watch Kitten? I have to run the Market and get some things." He handed the dragonette off to the red headed knight before waiting for response before re-instating his invisibility spell and running down the hall. "Never a dull day around here. This way please gentlemen."

Once in the Market he dropped his cloaking spell since people would freak over bumping into an invisible man and the last thing he needed was a puddle of panic. Walking down Kings Way to the clothing district he was splashed by a wagons wheel, soaking the lower half of his body. Trying to dry himself off he didn't see the low hanging shop sign and whacked his head on it. Stumbling back he almost tripped over a stray cat. Luckily he caught himself and cursing he continued into the shop, to be greeted by loud laughter. Emerging 10 minutes later wearing black breeches and a purple silk shirt he continued onto the hair potion shop.

A new girl was working the counter and she appeared to be more interested in doing her nails then helping him. "Excuse me miss. I need a bottle of hair tamer oil." "Yeah yeah hold on a sec. Jeeze who do you think you are." He placed his huge hands on the counter and peered into her face, "I'm Numair Salmalin the realms most powerful mage and I am having a bad day. So all I require of you mistress is that you get me what I have come here for so I may go." Rather then having the intimidating effect he'd hoped for, she rolled her eyes grabbed a bottle off the shelf and put it in a brown paper bag. "That'll be two silver nobles." He placed the coins on the counter, grabbed his bag and stalked out of the store.

Halfway back to the palace he was knocked into a passing seamstress by street urchins running from some of the Provosts Guards. The two went tumbling to the ground in a pile of legs, arms, and packages. "My profound apologies madam. Allow me to help you up." She thanked him as he helped her to gather up her bags as well as reclaiming his. After making sure she was all right he continued his treck home, a slight limp in his step from landing funny on his ankle.

"Numair there you are I…why do you look like a beggar from the lower city?" The tall Mages hair was a mess, his clothes were torn, and he had street smutch all over them. He groaned and limped towards Gary of Naxen. "You will not believe the day I've had first…" He waved his hand impatiently, "Tell me later. I need you to sign this proclamation for the University and then I have to find Haralit Ali." He tossed the ink well to Numair forgetting the cap was loose. The bottle opened midair showering Numairs face in the black ink. "Gary!" The lord looked up unaware of what he had done. Numair was fuming behind his mask of black and watched dumbfounded as Gary took the quill and scraped some of the ink off his face. "Can you sign it now please?" Numair snatched the quill signed the paper and shoved it back at Gary before heading back to his rooms.

2hrs later

Numair had regained control of his hair, taken his clothes to the laundress, and reclaimed Kitten from Alanna's care. He had tried to get the ink off but his skin was still tinted a faint purple. Now he was in his study catching up on some paperwork he was doing for the King. About to get to a complicated spell he heard a knock on his door and got up with a groan to answer it. One of the pages was there holding a note for him. The lad was starring at his head mouth open. "Is there something else you needed?" Remembering who he was addressing the boy shook his head, bowed and made a retreat. Numair swore he heard him snort. Reading the note it said Daine had returned and she and the King and Queen were waiting for him in the library. "Come on Kit. Daine is back." She hopped excitedly from the desk and ran past him out the door.

He smiled when he saw his Magelet sitting in a chair next to the King, watching as her stormy blue grey eyes widened in shock. "Odds Bobs Numair, what have you done to yourself?" "What are you talking about Magelet? But on that note you will not believe how awful this day has been." King Jon clapped a hand on his shoulder, "My friend it's about to get worse." He handed the mage a mirror that Queen Thayet had retrieved for them. The mage looked into and saw his hair was cotton candy pink. "Mithros Mynoss and Shakith how in all the Black gods realm did this happen!" He quickly recounted his steps back to when he crashed into the seamstress. "We must have switched bags. This is never going to come out!"

Daine come over to him, "We can just die your hair back. I swear Numair you are the vainest person I have ever met. I mean Alanna tells me you didn't like the outfit I picked for you, you crashed into the poor laundress Thayet had hired to die her dress pink, and when Gary surprised you with that lovely ink facial, you didn't even say thank you." Numair focused on his student, her words making him think. "Tell me Daine, what was this important job Jon had for you this morning you had to leave early for?" She grinned and started to back away from him. He followed keeping in step, "Tkaa and I had to find the best spots to watch you from all day long that were far enough away you wouldn't hear us laughing." She ran as he chased after her with a growl, "Magelet I'm going to turn you into a tree!" "Think of it as payback for making me go to that boring lecture and leaving me with the Minister from Tyra."


End file.
